


Battle Scars

by reservoirgays



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reservoirgays/pseuds/reservoirgays





	Battle Scars

The cut was clean through his first layer of skin, knife skidding over his hip bone and leaving a jagged slice that extended to his lower stomach. He would have been a bloody mess had it gone any deeper, but luckily the wound was fairly minor, except for the fact that it burned like hell every time he moved. 

Furiosa saw it happen and tossed him a scarf-like piece of cloth, focused her attention back on the road. While she and Max attempted to lose the war parties that were still chasing them, Nux patched himself up as well as he could; wrapped the wound tight enough for it to quit bleeding. 

They managed to kick the war parties off their back, set up camp way the hell out in the middle of nowhere on the flat sand. They wouldn’t have much time before someone found them, maybe 20 hours or so. It was enough for everyone to get a night’s worth of sleep before they kept moving.

Nux tried desperately to fall asleep, tossing and turning in the back seat, but every time he closed his eyes he could only feel the sting of the healing cut on his stomach. He carefully sat up, trying not to wake anyone, and got out of the war rig.

The night air was cool and dry, sand not sticking to his bare feet like it would have in the daytime. He sat down near the war rig and stretched his legs out, leaned back on his elbows and watched the sky. He didn’t even hear anyone coming until a hand touched his shoulder and he jumped, wincing when he irritated the gash in his stomach by doing so.

“You frightened me,” he said, looking up at Max and placing his hand over the cut gingerly. 

“Sorry,” Max said, looking unsure of himself. He gestured toward Nux’s stomach. “Does that hurt a lot?”

Nux nodded, wincing in pain as he sat back on his elbows again. “Yeah. Can’t sleep. It stings something awful.”

Max sat down in the sand behind him and grabbed him under his arms, hauled him onto his lap. “C’mere, I’ll look at it.”

Nux didn’t know where to put his hands, let them hang awkwardly by his sides while Max carefully touched the tips of his fingers to the blood-soaked cloth. Nux hissed in pain and Max drew his fingers back. 

“It’s alright,” Max said, “just wanna see how bad it is, just relax.” He pinched the cloth between his fingers and carefully peeled it back to get a better look at the cut on his stomach. “Hmm,” he said, putting it back in its place, “it’ll heal fast. Did Furiosa give you medication?”

Nux shook his head. “We don’t have any. I just want to sleep,” he said, leaning back against Max’s chest. 

They sat like that for a few minutes, Nux’s side throbbing in pain, trying to distract himself by digging his toes in the sand. When he still couldn’t fall asleep, he sighed and started to get up. Max put his hand on his chest and stopped him, pulled him back into his lap.

“Wait,” he said, “you need a distraction from the pain. Then you’ll fall asleep.”

“Like what?” Nux asked, adjusted himself on Max’s lap.

Max put his palm flat on Nux’s belly and slid it down slowly, unbuttoned his pants.

“What are you doing?” Nux said cluelessly, squirming in his lap.

“Relax,” Max said, “it’ll help with the pain.”

He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to shock Nux, and reached his hand into his pants, gripped his half-hard cock at the base.

Nux breathed in sharply and dropped his head back onto Max’s chest. He was fully hard almost right away after Max started to move his hand.

“Feels good,” he breathed, reaching back and wrapping his arms around Max’s shoulders.

“I know.”

Max knuckled the whole length of it, stroked him like he would do himself, tried to distract him from the pain in his stomach. It was kind of cute how the kid couldn’t keep quiet, digging his nails into Max’s back and whimpering like crazy. 

“Shh, you’re gonna wake everyone,” Max whispered against his ear, worked out a good rhythm with his hand and picked up pace.  
He felt himself getting worked up, couldn’t help himself when Nux was grinding himself on his lap like that. He leaned forward and kissed his neck and Nux leaned his head back further and exposed his throat to him, pushed his hips upwards.

Max stopped for a second and put his palm over Nux’s mouth. Nux took the hint and licked it, got it wet for him. It didn’t take long after that, Max jerking him off heavy and quick, sucking marks onto his pale throat. 

When Nux’s legs started to shake, Max put his other hand over his mouth, muffled his moans as he came all over his own stomach, toes curling in the sand. 

Max cleaned him up and pulled his pants up for him while he caught his breath, laid him down on his back in the sand. Nux looked up at him, chest heaving.  
“Feel better?”

Nux nodded and half-heartedly reached for Max’s belt, noticing he was hard. “Let me.”

“It’s alright, kid,” Max said, picked him up bridal style and carried him back to the war rig, mindful of the cut. He set him down in the back seat and kissed his cheek. “Get some sleep.”


End file.
